


Better to light a candle than curse the darkness

by Alistra (ALeaseInWonderland)



Series: Amuse-bouches ( < 500 words ) [4]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Multi, Poly Armory, Polyamory, Wordcount: 100, and 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29963148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALeaseInWonderland/pseuds/Alistra
Summary: It's Bucky Barnes's 104th birthday today, and for that occasion, the Poly Armory OT3 discord server asked for exactly 104 words of fic.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov
Series: Amuse-bouches ( < 500 words ) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2005546
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: Poly Armory Event Collection





	Better to light a candle than curse the darkness

"I'd like to point out that Clint's heart's in the right place," Natasha says placatingly.

"That can be rearranged easily enough," Strange replies. His Cloak of Levitation forms an elegant umbrella-shape above his head, providing him with shelter while its dangling ends suspiciously reroute the sprinklers's downpour onto Clint's already soggy trainers.

"I thought it was cute," Bucky says, and Clint perks up a little. 

"Attempting to burn down Avengers Tower is not cute," Strange insists.

"Have you never made anyone a birthday cake?" Natasha snaps.

"Not with 104 candles!"

"Don't listen to him," Bucky says, pulling Clint and Natasha close, "I love it."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Harishe and CloudAtlas for being supportive as always and brilliant co-mods.


End file.
